injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Enchantress Companion Card EVOLVED
Enchantress Companion Card UNEVOLVED Stats.png|The Unevolved version. Enchantress.jpg|The Evolved version. Enchantress Skulls.PNG|The skulls surrounding the player. SKulls from Enchantress Gear.PNG|The skulls attack at the opponent and Lifedrain them! Effects *After any successful Special Attack skulls fly at the enemy dealing 1% - 10% additional DAMAGE each *EVOLVED Each skull does 2% - 20% LIFEDRAIN Strategy Upon a character using a Special Attack on the opponent, after 3 seconds, 3 skulls will fly toward the enemy, staggering them, dealing damage and Life drain as described in the card's effect. It only activates if the character uses either of their Special 1 or 2, but NOT their Super move. The target cannot use specials or supers until the skulls have all finished attacking. The skulls will trigger both Black Adam/Prime's and Black Adam/Regime's passives and the attacker will receive damage when this happens. They will not be triggered if the special's damage is negated by Superman/Injustice 2 (if not blocked), Batman/Dawn of Justice and Rebirth Wally West's passives or if the very last hit of the special knocks out the enemy. The skull's damage is negated by Invulnerability. If you are blocking for the duration and the entire special is negated by invulnerability, the skulls won't activate at all. Both conditions need to be met - if you are not blocking, even though you were invulnerable, skulls will still hit and can do a lot of damage (does not seem always consistent; seems to calculate damage as if you took the unblocked special normally). Harley Quinn's Special 2 will only trigger Enchantress on the bomb. Aquaman/Prime's special 2 does not trigger Enchantress. If the opponent tags out at the right time, the skulls would fly up and out of the screen attempting to hit them, but doesn't seem to do damage. Unlike The Ibistick and similar DOT gears, Enchantress activates after a special, instead of on its last hit, so it will be activated even if the special misses, and will hit the next opponent if the first one is knocked out by the special. If skulls from a previous special hits an opponent during the next special's animation, they can apply DOT from gears like The Ibistick. If this gear is given to Batman/Blackest Night, the skulls will have unblockable chance as well. Enchantress can damage the opponent and heal the user even if the user is tagged out. If the user is tagged out, they are healed even if the skulls strike Invulnerability. The skulls can knock out an opponent, even if you are using another special that normally cannot knock out opponents in the middle (e.g. The Joker/Unhinged Suicide Squad's s2). If The Joker/Unhinged Suicide Squad's special knocks out an opponent and triggers his passive (controls defeated opponent), Enchantress won't activate. Fusing Trivia *Due to the fact that the skulls won't appear if a Special(s) is not used "successfully" on a character, thus, if Superman/Injustice 2's passive is active when a Special Attack is used on him, and the same goes for Batman/Dawn of Justice (since he has a chance to evade specials because of his passive) as well, the skulls won't be coming at them. **However, this formerly does not apply for ALL versions of Harley Quinn, so if they were to activate their special 2, Bag-o-Tricks (and even without picking the bomb or picking the bomb but deals no damage), the gear's effect would still works and the skulls would still be activated! *The skulls always surround the character that's equipped with it. As such, it is possible to see them on The Joker/Suicide Squad if summoned by Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad, during Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight's surprise attack, or on Aquaman/Flashpoint or Batman/Flashpoint if they assist Deathstroke/Flashpoint. *This and the Diablo Companion Card are the only Legendary gears to have only 2 effects. Whereas, others have 3 or 4. See Also *Killer Croc Companion Card *Diablo Companion Card Category:Cards Category:Gear Category:5 Star Gear Category:Companion Gears Category:Lifedrain